


Turf Wars

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Gun Wounds, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mostly hurt, Pepper Spray, gunfights, violence for violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Two gangs are at war after the Smithy Gang kidnapped seven members of the Star Road family. Will Geno and Mallow be able to find a way to return their lost members back home?  And What will become of Geno when he gets carried away with someone he barely knows...





	1. The Fault of our Hopes

Thunder rolled upon the horizon as a storm brewed in the belly of the sky. Out in a parking lot, there were only a few places for hiding. No cars or people were around, the city having turned eerily silent. Nobody dared to go out into this area at this time of night. It was suicide if one were to be present whilst something bad were to happen. Luckily, as was stated prior, nobody was there.   
At least, so one thought.   
Slowly but surely, dark figures began to emerge. They held shotguns of all sorts, only a few holding flintlock pistols in their hands. It was a dark, and long minute before the first person darted out, shooting a visible member of the Star Road gang. They fell lifelessly to the ground, causing a member to cry in grief. They were comforted by another as the gunfight began. Bullets rained from the sky, each shot highlighting the rolls of thunder. On the Smithy Gang’s side, came a sudden burst of flames from Axem Red. Shocking red flames illuminated the air for a slight second, making everyone present visibleto all. The people of Star Road were frozen in place, leaving them exposed, nearly helpless. One of the exposed many took a graze over their plump cheek. Quickly, they were dragged to the ground, making a grunt once they impacted the asphalt surface.   
“What the fuck are you doing?!” A red-haired boylike man, around twenty three years old, hissed at the fallen teenager, who had soft wavy blonde hair.   
“Geno, come on! I was in shock, I didn’t know they bought a flamethrower!” The boy snapped back at his partner in crime, who was shooting sharply at the opponents.   
“You were almost killed, Mallow! If that piece of shit Smithy was a good shot, you would have been gone. You’re lucky Bowyer wasn’t the one to hit you. Now please, clean yourself up and get back into the fight.” Geno ceased his fire to pull out a napkin for Mallow, who took it gratefully, dabbing at his wound timidly before taking out their Taser. The comment about Smithy had fazed the teen a bit, yet they held fast and strong. They kept watch, awaiting to hit anybody who dared get in close. One of the Smithy gang ran up the the front, who swiftly got hit by Mallow’s weapon, however another one had gotten through, who was now ripping apart the Star Road from the inside out. Geno cried in pain as he was decked straight in the face before an ally shot down his assaulter with a single bullet. Their best shot having been taken down, the other family members of the Star Road began to retreat, heavily wounded, at a loss of ammo and family, with the very least of five lives having been taken in the struggle. The group of ten carried their bleeding out and lifeless bodies from the battlefield. Mallow helped Geno limp away, the red haired being only slightly conscious. He was a wonderful shot, yes, but was notorious for being hit once and going out of commission.   
As a shriek of victory escaped the jaws of the Smithy Gang, the Star Road felt dread shroud themselves, a few additional members getting shot down along their escape. The wounded, exhausted gang ran to a seemingly empty warehouse, yet once they entered, showed itself to be alive and active inside. Other members who were originally inside ran forth to help Geno and the others who were unconscious. Many horrified souls bellowed out in sheer grief, tears rolling down their faces.   
“No!! Tiara!” Cried the brother of a deceased soldier. They screamed in mourning, holding their sibling close in a hug, begging for any sign of life, which never came. Tiara had been a very versatile person, always willing to help out with smuggling jobs and fights. She had also been very keen with how to properly dress oneself for a business meeting. Her brother was in such a deep despair, that nobody else in the room felt. They had been closer than even Geno and the Donna. Mallow sighed in sympathy, yet continued to bring Geno to his bed. He could cry later, right now was the time for responsibility.   
“Ah, Donna Rosalina!” Mallow said, moving his silken hair out of the way of his pale face. Mallow’s eyes were a striking red, which almost always caught the Donna off guard.   
“Oh, Mallow! Glad to see you’re decently in shape…” She turned to look at the others, almost crying. Almost.   
“Where is Geno? She looked around, and laid eyes on the door to her Underboss’ room. They turned even more somber with realization.   
“He got hurt again, did he not?”   
“Yes. It’s only a punch to the face, though. He has a bucket in there if he throws up. For now, I’m assuming darkness and warmth is all that is required. As for the rest…. I fear the worst. Alex got hit really badly in the shoulder, and Azalea is in extreme pain from a shot to the leg. Bowyer was the only one that seemed to lay any kills, though…. Damn that bastard... He killed six of us.” Mallow breathed out a swear. Rosalina sat down in a nearby chair, and held her face in her hands.   
“And the turf?”  
“We lost the turf, Donna. All of it. We only have one third of the city to ourselves. I fear it to soon be none.”


	2. Before Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno Hanging with the Plumbers, he’ll be hooked on the Brothers

As always, Geno recovered with a swift pace. His jaw was badly swollen, however, ending up in a slow talking speed to make sure the people he conversed with could understand each word with ease. The determined member simply despised the difficulty speaking with such a swollen face, especially when he attempted to speak with Donna Rosalina. The motherly figure simply caressed his mandible, and told him to get some rest. With a heaving sigh, Geno followed his name of being a kind, obedient child, by outright ignoring her and following Mallow on a delivery mission that was appointed to him by Polari, a dark-haired, dark-skinned adult, with striking blue eyes and a soft smile. Half of their head was shaved, and the hair remaining cascaded down his shoulders in a long, midnight-like ponytail.   
“Ah, I see you’re up once more, Geno! Good to see you’re safe, good good.” Polari nodded briskly.   
“You’re going with Mallow, I assume?” The Consigliere said with a grin.   
“Good luck, as the stars last night told of more horrors to come…” As he heard this, Geno groaned in annoyance. Why couldn’t the stars tell of good things for once. It had been years since they had spoken of joy.   
“However…” Murmured Polari, a keen look upon his eyes. The warrior perked up at the mention.   
“I must say that there was an oddity. Something interesting may happen, as well. An unfortunate event may lead to something you may not only benefit from… But live for. You would encounter this being, I am not sure when…. But the stars say very soon…” After another pause, the dark advisor simply turned and left to meet with his Donna, to do what he could only assume were simply Consigliere duties. Things of that sort. Geno sharply turned with his heels to sprint over, joining Mallow, whom of which was truly ready to leave, already beginning to walk out the door. Geno promptly followed, catching the door as it nearly closed.   
“Mallow!” He called, running up to his side. The boy laughed warmly from he sight.   
“Ah, you’re up already! Didn’t Rosalina say you should be asleep?” Mallow smiled warmly, of which Geno smirked back, despite the pain in his cheek.   
“I won’t tolerate staying in bed when I could be productive. So I’m coming with you! Besides, after last night…” Geno paused his speech to shed a few tears for his fallen family, his hand over the star upon his skin. Mallow followed suit, placing a hand over his own tattoo, standing in place. After the brief moment, Geno continued his pace, and his speech.   
“...The streets have to be much more dangerous by now. Nobody should even go on delivery missions on their own. So I’m tagging along as support.” He kept a soft tone, making certain as to not break the still air. The blonde teen brushed a slightly knotted lock of hair out of the way before taking off towards an alleyway, which led to a dark crossroads. Mallow went left, then turned right at the next fork, of which Geno kept close and vigilant, not daring to stray down another road. He knew where they all lead. Being raised on the streets was a tough life.   
His parents having been murdered by the Smithy Gang when he was only seven, Geno was viciously traumatized. Back then, he had ran as fast as he could from the area, only to literally ram into Rosalina. She had ignored the bruise he gave her, and hugged him, having kept him safe from the murderers who killed and robbed his deceased mother and father. She took him in, and raised the child as her own, becoming Geno’s third mother. His parents, even though they were adoptive, had obtained a close bond with Geno. As much as the Caporegime wanted to but their bodies at rest, they had never obtained a resting place, leaving Geno in deep despair for his fallen family. He had no other way to visit them than to stare at the sky on a clear night, and sing to the stars for good fortune and right of health.   
“Geno…” He heard his name called, which snapped the Caporegime into reality, looking around warily.   
“What is it?” He hissed at Mallow, who was hiding behind a dumpster.   
“They marked this alleyway with their spray paint. It’s their territory now, and I am worried there might just be some drama unfolding with each… Breath… We take...” the short teen glanced out, then flinched back into place.   
“Great Grambi, they are beating up a passerby…. But, we probably shouldn’t go and inter— Geno!” He gasped in shock as the blue-clad warrior stepped out into the open, sprinting to the help of the passerby, who laid limply upon the ground. There were two people who ganged up on rn he one unarmed person, one Geno knew as Aero, and the other, could not perceive as anyone he knew. He kicked down the unknown threat first, their body freezing as they hit the ground, then scampered away pathetically. Aero quickly whipped out a bottle of Pepper Spray, using it right on Geno’s face. He jerked back, yelling from pain. It felt like he had been punched in the face by a three hundred degree hammer, which kept getting pressed into his face. His eyes burned with pain, and his nose had a similar sensation. He could hear Mallow attack Aero, then run to his side. His partner simply stayed by his side for half an hour, before the redhead could finally stagger up.   
“You forget that his weapon is Pepper Spray, Geno…. Stop being so reckless.” Mallow held him up until he could move.   
“Whatever, it got him off of the civilian…. That’s the important part.” He brushes it off casually before walking over to the person, checking for a form of identification.   
“Hmm…. Mario Mario. That’s his name. Why would somebody name their child after the last name of their own name. That’s like calling you Nimbus Nimbus.” The Warrior huffed indignantly. Mallow gave him a glare, before frisking the person of anything else. Geno’s mind crunched through memories to recall the name. The Soldier sighed in frustration just before Geno let out a gasp.   
“Wh-What?” Mallow’s hair became puffed up as his friend picked up who they could only assume was called by the name of Mario.   
“He’s the local plumber. Works with his brother for a local business. Come on, let’s bring him home and give him some money to make up for what he lost.” He took off to make his way down the street with ease, briskly walking with a great purpose.   
“Geno, Wait!” Mallow caught up, struggling to not fall over into the wet pavement which coated the land.   
“What are you doing?!”  
“Bringing him home.”   
“Geno, that’s dangerous!”  
“The streets are dangerous.”  
“...Yes, but—“  
“I’m leaving our new friend Mario to die on the ground. If the masked rogue finds him, he is dead.” The surroundings went silent as Mallow contemplated his next action.   
“The Masked Rogue hasn’t been seen in years…. Since twenty o’six...” Mallow simpered pathetically.   
“And I do not intend to hear of him soon.”  
“...But—“  
“This conversation. Has ended. Follow me closely, Soldier.” Geno’s voice went stiff, a glare being shot at his partner.   
“...Yes, Caporegime.” He metaphorically rolled over unto his back to surrender underneath his superior. With the amount of time it took to argue, they had almost made it to the house. It was a small building, run down and poor. For the amount of business they get, it was surprising how frail their financial situation seemed. One would have assumed they would at the very least not have a broken door. Geno literally just walked in, and pulled the plumber into its…. You couldn’t say warmth. It was as cold as the outside, the darkness only making it chill further than the world behind its door.   
“It sure is pathetic…” Mallow spoke as he followed Geno to the couch, where the warrior gently placed Mario down onto the cushions. Then, taking the nearby blanket, placed it over the beaten person, before backing away to let him rest.   
“It truly is…. And that’s why we are giving our money to him and his brother. Now quickly, we don’t want to get caught.” Geno swiftly emptied his pockets before placing whatever money he had on hand on the floor in the middle of the house. He also placed a small bag of painkillers there, too. It was all he could do to help, and when Mallow gave his money as well, it was surely to make up for what the Man in Red had previously lost.   
“We must go… Follow Swift, Mallow.” The blue-clad being turned to leave, not leaving a trace besides the stack of money, and the coin purse of medicine. The blonde teen did not look back, and did not expect to ever see this place ever again. And so, the two went on their way, continuing their original mission, just in time before dark.


End file.
